the legend of dragbolt the golden shield
by captainturkey
Summary: A dragon wakes up to find himself without a single clue on who he is or how he got there he must learn who he is and why he is there on the way by meeting friends saving a city and fighting dark forces but even if he doesn't remember who he is his heart will know what's right ( hi new guy here first story please be gentle on reviews thank you)


**The legend of Dragbolt, the golden shield**

I woke to the sound of the wind blowing thought the trees as I look around. I raise my arm to look at my hands to find it wasn't there only paws. I roll onto my stomach and slowly and shakily raise myself up on all fours. I look behind me and see wings and a tail and a strange golden armour plate on my back. I look to my tail again nothing special about it. It was long and it ended with a spearhead. I raise it up and flick it a bit just testing it out. But when I flick it down the gold plate on my back between my wings folds across my scales up to my tail and turns the spearhead into a battle, axe a very big axe. It is made of the same gold stuff as the gold armour. I see a rock nearby and with some struggle walk over to it. I raise my axe over the rock and bring it down on the rock slicing it in two. I smile to myself thinking it's so light and yet so strong. I give a mental command and the gold armour around my tail folds back into the gold plate on my back. After a while I start to explore the forest and learn that the gold plate can reach anywhere on my body wings, my paws front and back. I can also cover myself in the armour and change its colour to camouflage myself. I don't know how I can see out of it.

Anyway, I come across a lake. I look at into it and see myself. I am a dragon -my teeth are sharp and white, my eyes are crystal blue and my four horns are golden brown. After admiring myself I take a drink, a very long one. Suddenly I hear a scream. I run towards the scream and see a fully grown dragoness protecting a little dragoness around my age which 13 or 14, I can't remember. I see the adult dragoness get hit by the tail of a giant snake, knocking her away.

"Mum!" cries the little one with tears coming from her eyes as she tries to run to her mum.

"Crystal stay away!" her mum shouts to her, stopping her. It pains me to see this. There is a loud hiss as the snake rears up to true height.

"Mmm dinner and a dessert must be my lucky day" he says as he shoots towards Crystal's mum. "Crystal!"

"Mum!" Both dragoness say. The last thing Crystal's mum sees is the giant snake before she closes her eyes. However fate has other plans. She hears angry hissing and grunting. She gasps when she opens her eyes. There is an adult size dragon covered in golden armour using both arms to keep the snake's mouth open. She quickly gets up and runs to her daughter staying away from the fight. Her daughter is holding onto her mum's front left leg with both arms. The snake breaks free and tries to bite the golden dragon but the golden dragon raises its right arm covered in the strange golden metal. The snake bites the armour and shatters his teeth. The Snake and both dragoness stare in shock at the broken remains of the snake's teeth on the ground. The snake looks at the golden dragon only to receive a punch in the face. The force is so powerful the snake is sent through a boulder and through ten or twelve trees. The golden dragon turns to the dragoness and starts to walk over. To both dragoness amazement, the golden dragon's armour began the shrink and fold away until standing in front of them is a dragon about Crystal's size looking concerned.

"Are you both ok?" he asks both dragonesses, their left eyes twitching.

"Yes," they both say before they pass out on the ground in front of the male dragon. He looks at both dragonesses before looking at the sky.

"It's getting late I should build a fire and get some food". He goes to get fire wood and food after he puts the young dragoness under the older one's front leg.

The first thing Crystal noticed when she awoke is the smell of cooking meat. She looks over to see the same dragons that save her and her mom. He looks quite strong able to look after himself. The colours of his scales are red with green strips on his neck and front legs. She sees him roasting deer over a fire.

"Mmm Crystal"

She hears a moan behind her.

"Mum!"

She shouts turning around wrapping her arms around her mum's neck as best she could her mum doing the same. The mum turns to see the same dragon who save them looking at them with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see your both save"

He says both dragoness got up and walk closer to fire and sat down Crystal being next to the red dragon.

"Thank you for saving us sir"

Crystal says with gratitude.

"Yes we both very grateful that you save us what is your name"

Crystal mum says, after being asked his name the young dragon turned sad.

"I don't know my name"

After hearing that both dragoness look at the dragon with concerned faces.

"No name or family"

Crystal asks at the shake of his head both dragonesses had an idea.

"Why don't you come with us to the city of warfang we were heading there to see Crystal 's uncle"

Crystal's mums suggest when he looks at her with a hopeful look in his eyes he nodded firmly. After that was settled all three tuck in to the roast deer after the young male dragon made his stomach known which cause the giggles of both dragonesses. After dinner and after the fire had died all three dragons were fast asleep what the morning will bring only the future knows.

When Crystal awakens she sees her mother slowly waking up.

"Moring mum"

Crystal's mum turns her head and smiles at her daughter.

"Morning honey"

Both dragoness look at each other enjoying a mother and daughter moment only to stop at the at the sound of someone yawing both dragoness look at red and green dragon who save them just yesterday.

"Morning sleepy head"

Crystal says when crystal's mum look at the dragon she noticed in the corner of her eye the look in her daughter giving a knowing smile she put her full attentions on the young dragon.

"Good morning you two have a nice sleep"

The young male dragon asks.

"Yes we did thanks to you"

Crystal's mum replied

"Oh I forgot to ask your name ma'am"

The red dragon asks crystal's mum

"Oh you're right my name is Sapphire"

Sapphire replied with a smile what a kind a thoughtful dragon sapphire thought

"Should we be going to meet crystal uncle?"

The red dragon asks sapphire after that all three dragons got up and sapphire lead the way with crystal by her side and the red dragon just behind them after many hours of waking both crystal and sapphire look straight ahead while the red dragon look around taking in his surroundings.

"Well here we are"

Sapphire says when she stops as does her daughter the red dragon comes up beside crystal and his eyes widen and his jaw drop at the sight there In front of them is a city make of stone with a giant wall around it with many look out post.

"Wow it's amazing your uncle lives here"

The red dragon says in wonder crystal and sapphire both look at him with an amused smile.

"Hey is there suppose to be smoke coming from that building"

The red dragon says both dragoness turn to look faces filled with confusion but turn to shock there in a building on fire and being attack by strange creatures.

"That's the dragon temple!"

Sapphire shouts with worry

"Uncle Cyril!"

Crystals shout before flying off to the temple

"Crystal wait!"

Sapphire shouts before giving chase to her daughter both dragonesses are flying towards the battle field leaving the red dragon alone

"I can't leave them to fight in that who knows what could happen to crystal"

The red dragon says face and voice filled with worry he looks behind him to his wings he slowly starts to flap them after getting the feel of them he looks towards to burning building with one thought in his mind help crystal.

Meanwhile crystal is at the temple on the ground running trying to find her beloved uncle.

"Uncle Cyril where are you"

While crystal is looking around she didn't noticed an ape holding a sword sneak up behind her.

"Your time is over vermin"

Crystal looks behind her to see the sword coming at her she screams only to see the sword and the ape to be frozen solid.

"Crystal"

An adult dragon lands in fronts of her he is an ice dragon.

"Uncle Cyril"

Crystal cries running to her uncle wrapping her front legs around his neck and begins to cries.

"There Crystal don't be sacred uncle Cyril is here"

Cyril says while stroking crystals head sapphire lands just in front of them and gives a small smile

"Cyril!"

A green dragon says before landing beside the three dragons followed by a fire dragon a yellow and four young one black one purple one pink and one red.

"Cyril I didn't know you had a sister and a niece?"

The large red dragon says with a shock face

"I kept my sister hidden in case the dark master forces went after her the same goes for crystal"

Just then a dark fire ball came out of nowhere and exploded knocking everyone away

Hahahaha

An evil laugh could be heard and there stands a dragoness whose scales are black as night and an underbelly and wings membrane green as poison with a killer look in her eyes

"Darkness"

Growls all the older dragon some of younger ones back up in fear except for the young black and purple dragon who got into a battle stance

"Cyril long time no see"

Darkness says with a grin eyes darkling a bit with lust as she licks her lips

"Darkness it has been a while but to short for my liking"

Cyril says, darkness put a fake sad face and pouts

"Uncle Cyril you know her"

Cyril eyes widen as he and darkness look at crystal with panic face darkness looks at crystal with a deadly smile scaring crystal

"Crystal run now!"

Cyril shots but it's too late in a blink of an eye darkness is in front a blade made of shadow and poison crystal, Cyril, sapphire stare in panic and fear

"Sorry times up little one"

Darkness says as she brought the blade down aiming to cut crystal in half.

"CLANG"

To everyone shocking surprised more so than darkness a young dragon the same age as crystal with red scales with blue lines on his body and with golden armour spreading from between his wings leading to his front paw making golden gauntlets stopping the blade dead in its tracks darkness is so shock she didn't relies the red blue dragon is talking to her

"Nobody hurts crystal or her family"

After the red blue said that he pulls darkness towards him his right arm reaches back then thrusts it forwards straight towards her face

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Darkness is sent crashing into the wall behind her 20maters behind her every dragon there in shock to see the power one small can do after a few minutes darkness pulls herself out of the hole standing shakily on her feet with a snarl on her face one eye close and swollen glaring out of her still working eye she spite out some blood and teeth.

"You'll pay for that you brat"

Darkness says the red dragon gets into a battle and the golden armour spreads on his scales forming battle armour his front legs wings and head are covered in the golden metal. The dark dragon stares at the red dragon _who is this dragon and what's that golden metal he's got on let's see what he got_ thought darkness. All the other dragons are staring at the two dragons the large green blue red and yellow dragons are thinking the same thing _WHAT IS THAT DRAGON THINKING_.

Darkness made the first move and disappeared the a veil of shadow only to appear above the red dragon shooting acid at him the red dragon put his wings in front of him the acid is stop by the armour on his wings he shakes it off and flies towards darkness at a fast rate darkness forms two shadow blades from her forelegs and to her amazement the red dragon did the same from his gauntlets two gold blades both clash together sparks flying from both blades both dragons struggling for power they push each other away and hover a few feet away then charge at each other both attacking and defending after a while other dragons have come to watch the fight between the dark dragon and strange red dragon even the dark dragon follower were watching the fight.

"How is that dragon so skill at such a young age"

Terrordor ask while keeping his eyes.

"I don't know old friend but he save my nieces and that makes him a knight in my book"

Cyril answer all awhile crystal made friends with the other young dragon finding the purple and black one were the spyro and cynder the ones who save the world from the dark master malefor.

"So crystal where did you find this guy"

Cynder ask crystal

"In the forest where he saved me and mom he doesn't remember who he was"

Cynder look a bit sad

"Well I don't care about that he is one strong good looking dragon except spyro of course"

A pink fire dragon says

"Yeah he strong he going toe to toe with darkness the most skilled dragoness in the world"

Flame an all red fire dragon says back to the fight darkness is having a blast." wow I haven't had a worthy opponent to face in a long time that gold armour is like a weapon unstoppable weapon and an immoveable shield at the same time from what I've heard from the Cyril's nieces he doesn't remember a thing from his past if I could capture him he would make a remarkable partner maybe even mate" darkness thought with a smile while licking her lips they got back into a deadlock trying to overpower each other the red dragon was winning but suddenly darkness spit a bit of poison in his eyes but before it got into his eye he flow backwards giving darkness enough time to charge up a power shadow attack to knock him out.

"Look out dragbolt"

Crystal shots after the darkness fired her shadow attack the red dragon raise his right gauntlet it stuck his blade darkness roared in irritation. but the shadow attack stayed on the blade then travel down the onto the gauntlet then spread to the of his body turning his gold armour black and his scales grey everyone was worried but suddenly he vanished in a veil of shadow everyone is looking all over the place trying to find him only to hear a yelp and a crashing sound follow by dust looking over to new crater they see darkness slowly crawl her way out her follows come to aid her supporting her they hear a thump and look over the same red and blue dragon with back armourer turning back to gold.

Darkness gives a small smile and nods her head in respect to the young dragon.

"Well Cyril you seem to found yourself a very capable fighter in protecting your city"

She says while looking at Cyril she turns her head to the dragon in question and gives and wink then disappears in a fog of shadow after the fog clears the red and blue dragon walks over to crystal and the other dragons after he folds his armourer away.

"Well done young dragon"

"Bravo"

Praise came from the older dragons but he kept his gaze on crystal.

"You called me dragbolt"

He asks all the dragons look at her crystal swallows.

"Yes"

She answer in a nerves tone

"Dragbolt hmmm I like"

He smiles as dose the rest of the dragons finally having a name to call their hero.

**And so here begins our legend of drabolt the golden shield.**


End file.
